Solve \[\frac{5x+1}{2x^2+5x-3}=\frac{2x}{2x-1}\]for $x$.
Answer: We notice that the denominator on the left factors, giving us \[\frac{5x+1}{(2x-1)(x+3)}=\frac{2x}{2x-1}.\]As long as $x\neq\frac12$ we are allowed to cancel $2x-1$ from the denominators, giving \[\frac{5x+1}{x+3}=2x.\]Now we can cross-multiply to find \[5x+1=2x(x+3)=2x^2+6x.\]We simplify this to  \[2x^2+x-1=0\]and then factor to  \[(x+1)(2x-1)=0.\]Notice that since $2x-1$ is in the denominator of the original equation, $x=\frac12$ is an extraneous solution.  However $x=\boxed{-1}$ does solve the original equation.